


You Had Me at Achoo

by Aer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Pre-Relationship, my attempt at a not so serious identity reveal, sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Ladybug has a very distinctive sneeze.





	You Had Me at Achoo

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom, so of course it had to be a reveal ficlet. But I love humor and fluff, so... (Inspiration: I have what could be politely be described as a very high pitched sneeze- one my husband loves to tease me about.)

"Aaa- aaaa- aaaaa- aaaaaacheeeeeeeeeeeeew!"

Chat Noir turned slowly to look at the source of the tiny, squeaky noise, a wide, manic grin stretching ominously across his face. Sniffing, Ladybug looked up from rubbing her slowly reddening nose.

"What?" She demanded irritably.

"What was _that_?" Chat asked, biting back the laugh bubbling up in his chest with great difficulty.

"It was just a sneeze." She grumbled in reply, before- "Acheeeew!"

Chat couldn't hold in his mirth anymore. "Are- are you sure?" He choked out between bursts. "Because it really didn't sound anything like a sneeze."

"It was a sneeze." Ladybug insisted. "That akuma kicked up a lot of dust and some got into my nose and made me sneeze." She folded her arms, glare daring him to say anything more about it. And what kind of cat would he be, to not take such a gracious invitation?

"Are you _sure_?" Chat pressed, mouth twitching as his gales of laughter began to subside. "I don't think I've ever heard _anyone_ , _ever_ sneeze like that."

"Not you too." Ladybug scowled, throwing her hands up. "It's just how I sneeze, ok? I don't get _why_ everyone has to make such a big deal out of it."

"Probably because it's the most adorable sneeze they've ever heard." Chat teased. "I know it was for me. It fits- an adorable sneeze for an adorable Lady."

She glared at him and stood. "I think that's quite enough for one- acheeeew. Acheeeww. Acheeeeeeeww!" Her voice pitched higher with each sneeze, the last one barely audible even to his sensitive ears. "Night. I'm going home."

Guffawing, Chat waved a hand. "Night, my Lady. Never stop being cute!" She just sniffed at him and swung away. He headed home himself, still occasionally chuckling at the cute sneeze- and the even cuter glare that had followed it. His Lady was truly one of a kind, he mused-

* * *

 

"Aaaaacheeeeeeeeew!"

-Or perhaps not. Adrien blinked, surprised, at the squeaky sneeze that had erupted from behind him. He had never heard a sneeze like that before... except for Ladybug's last night, and he hadn't been expecting to hear it again any time soon. It was a _very_ distinctive noise, after all.

Perhaps he'd misheard it? His hearing wasn't as good as Adrien, and minds could play tricks on their owners more thoroughly than anyone else would manage.

"Aaaa-aaa-acheeeew!" As if to prove him wrong, another, identical sneeze sounded, and heart in his mouth, he finally turned to see the source. After all this time, could it be?

"Aaaaaacheeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" Marinette sneezed again, one hand groping for a tissue, her eyes streaming with tears from her sneezing fit. Next to her, Alya was smothering giggles behind her palm, clearly used to her friends atypical sneezes and finding Marinette's predicament absolutely hilarious.

_Marinette_?

Adrien stared, stunned into silence as Marinette spewed another flurry of squeaky, tiny, adorable, _familiar_ sneezes.

_Ladybug's_ sneezes.

Big blue eyes peaked up at him over the edge of a tissue, and Adrien blushed as he realized he'd been caught staring. "Bless you." He finally offered, and the girl he'd been watching turned pink.

"T-t-thank you." She said softly, before sneezing again.

"Is everything alright?"

Marinette squeaked, before nodding and ducking behind the tissue she was using to catch the sneezes.

"We just got caught in some dust this morning on the way to school." Alya finally spoke up, eyes sparkling as she grinned at him. "Mari can't stand the stuff, not that I mind. Adorable, isn't she?"

"Alya!" The girl in question yelped.

"Yeah. She is." Adrien agreed, turning back around as their teacher called the class to order. The thump behind him was mildly concerning, but he couldn't turn back to check on his partner- and holy shit, _Ladybug_ was sitting behind him, sneezing every so often just as adorably as she had the night before.

A smile spread across his face.

Tonight was going to be _so_ much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://airilymusing.tumblr.com)! Come scream with me about fandoms and cute animals!


End file.
